Talk:Battle in New York 2019/@comment-13224152-20190924105838
this is what you got to distrurb god well Mephisto CQ 4.... this is CQ is really give instant death gimmick like 37 Hassan or King Hassan CQ (in this CQ,you will gain 6 TURN COUNTDOWN DEBUFF '''that once trigger it will make Mephistopheles cast IK to you) well look simple? of course not (in this CQ there are 20 mobs (only horseman class that will try to kill you too and make worse) at beginning turn, Mephisto will give one of your servant random buff/blue clock that last for 2 turn which increase performance but in exchange you gain debuff after the buff performance up expire there are Quick up, but greatly reduce critical damage next turn Arts up, but greatly reduce np damage next turn Buster up, but greatly reduce attack next turn after he do that, he will be swapped with backline prevent to get hit early, to make him appear on front there are 3 methods 1. let the debuff from servant with buff you got triggered (he will cast buff again next time and swapped again) 2. any allies who has DEATH COUNTDOWN DEBUFF READY, he will not swapped temporary (at next turn he will triger IK skill then give your ally another buff and go swapped again) 3. if ally with buff KO early or get swapped while there are none of your servant with buff from mephisto, he will instantly appear to frontline but of course still some annoy thing, when he appeared, '''ALL OF HIS OTHER ENEMIES WILL GAIN PERMANENT TAUNT AS LONG HE APPEAR, prevent from get hurted which is really annoying again is that all?? of course not, once he get break HE WILL REMOVE ALL BUFF FROM YOUR PARTY AND DECREASE YOUR SERVANT NP BY 100% and it's also affect backline (don't bring start ce on backline, it's useless) and also he will clean his own debuff too make it more annoying and also if you manage to survive from his IK, it's will be exchanged with perma debuff to your ally (1. poison, 2 MAX HP down by 50% is permanent) key of this victory 1. Skadi, HER NP IS absolute good to prevent mephisto death skills make you can continue harras enemy 2. Asclepius [at beginning of fight mephisto also give 3 time buff block to all allies (and also affect backline) asclepius do good job with his debuff removal and his guts np also work for another emergency 3, any strong AoE damager (Godjuna once again possible become best one to clear all surronding enemies and instantly damage mephisto and break his hp bar, anyone is good choice, but prefeable one who have instant np charge skill) CQ Difficulty rating: 666/10 (he success toying you (master) with his despair tactics which accurate his bond line At a first glance, he seems to faithfully work in a cheerful manner. However, he thinks of the Master as nothing but "a toy to entertain himself" and will try drive the Master into despair if given the chance. In other words, one just have to take the proper attitude as magus -- do not trust him.